leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zoe/@comment-32156284-20171112041251/@comment-7709681-20171112220926
Q and E are unit targeted, collision cripples her, hence body block is her most effective and noticeable weakness as per role. I meant to consider her more of an artilery mage than a burst one (but is an odd mix between the two) because of her distant playstyle, meant to be afar for her to perform properly, but still keeps the damage of a Burst mage who are of middle distance. Things such as W's damage and MS and the Innate are incentives to bring her out of safety and have counter-measure to the advantages of her role, and reward her for doing so properly (Much like Lux, Ziggs, Vel'Koz and Xerath's passives, all built from spells but trigger on-hit, with Vel'Koz rather just refreshing it stacks). # Skill expression isn't the same as skill performance, one thing is what the champion can do and another what the player does with what they have. She is easy to get into but takes time to get used to her and be used properly, but is that all the kit is built towards Q by adding more damage and ease target lockdown what I meant for bad skill expression, what you can do to her to make the kit succeed is up to you. # The "Sure, works much like the rest of the kit to empower Q, and used well can help you avoid danger if well timed (which rarely happens), but most of the time you can confuse yourself much like a LeBlanc does, however she can control when to return, Zoe does not" part is from R, not W. Cannot be mad at it, is the only thing of her kit I like. # The actual problem of this point is that she depends to be a one-shot kill-bot to be useful, as falling behind leaves her with nothing to offer to her team other than damage and CC'ing a single target. The first part of the comment was to counter-point the "Is a burst mage, must itemize damage" argument, as other burst mages still have things to do other than damage I'm not glad with her design as a whole, as cannot support something as the reincarnation of old Nidalee's spear as healthy, specially when thats one of the two selling points (the other being W), but deconstructed to things such as the W and finally adding Sleep as CC to the game I do. Requiring a high attention span can be dangerous sometimes, it works wonders to rewarding satisfaction if she's pulled off properly, but there are times in which either you succeed without knowing what you precisely did to do so or fail because you confused yourself trying to perform a combo in order (as, for example, happens to LeBlanc). Fair skill expression should be satisfying even without practical knowledge of how the champion performs, else player satisfaction doesn't come of conquering your opponent or being defeated in a clever display of skill, but rather make them suffer a fraction of the frustration they made you live through. Being one-shotted while unable to act and sometimes without knowing from where it came from all of this is one of those moments.